


Inconvenience

by Rapterkitten



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Like, Loneliness, Lord Death is bad dad, Younger Kid, and kid is really lonely, really bad, sorta?, w o w this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father, please, just tell the truth.<br/>I don't want to deal with this anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenience

I open my eyes and find that it's another night he's not here.

A quick glance at the alarm clock laying on the floor provides me with the information I need.

It's 12:49.

I went to bed roughly 4 hours ago, at 8:00 precisely. Or, rather, I laid down on the couch, curled up asymmetrically underneath my blanket, and stared at the screen of the TV, watching cartoons until 10:00 when the Adult cartoons usually start to come on. It's so late right now. I shouldn't be awake, and I most certainly shouldn't be on the couch. I should be curled up in bed, sleeping soundly and feeling safe, having dreams of various subjects.

But, no.

I was told father would be coming home at 7:30 tonight. I was so very excited that when 7:00 finally came around I couldn't keep myself from waiting anxiously for the sound of the front door opening as I sat in the living room waiting for father.

You see..

My father was a well-known and busy man. He had a lot of things to attend to, a lot of work to do that required his immediate attention. So, when my father finally got a young son to take care of...

**I was an _inconvenience._**

**And I always will be.**

But if father saw me saying something like that, of course he would deny it. He would tell his only son that he loved him to no extent and that he was not an inconvenience, but of course that would be a lie. I know it would. Because who would want a son if the only thing they're going to do is ignore him? Leave him in the dark, a faded little thing in the background. No one even knows about me, besides teacher.

And it makes me feel  _sick_.

There's a knot in my stomach and there's tears in my eyes. I just lay there on the couch, blinking slowly and not really moving. I wish father was here right now. I want father to be here, and I want him to be able to hold me and comfort me, like he's actually my father.

But that's never going to happen. I know that it's not. Why? Because that's just the way things are for me. So.. I rub my eyes. I suck in a deep breath, I kick the blanket off of myself, and I stand back up. I don't bother to unplug the alarm clock, picking my blanket up and bundling it in my arms, not bothering to grab the pillow either. There's no use in doing such a thing. I have all the pillows I could ever want on my bed already.

Seems that if I get luxurious things I loose things that I really need.

I get a mansion. I get money. I get almost everything I want.

But I have no father.

I have no friends.

But I suck it up. I make my way to my room, heading up the stairs and dragging myself through the monstrous halls until I come to the bedroom I've claimed as my own. I push the door open, I step inside, and.. I suddenly can't hold anything anymore. The blanket on my hands is set on the bed, all the pillows and excess blankets shoved off while I curse to myself, throwing the objects around and scattering them unevenly around the floor. I don't care anymore. I just want father. Even as I curl up on the bed and pull the blanket around me, closing my eyes to hold back tears of mixed anger and sadness, chest heaving with each labored breath, I can't want for anything besides father.

Eventually, though. The pain of it goes away. The tears eventually stop. The breaths even out, the comfort of it all seeps in. I am drenched in calm.

And in even more time, I drift back into sleep.


End file.
